Rise of the Neo Covenant book 1
by harveykaiba
Summary: Omnicron starts observing the humans but what happens when the Covenant find out? Bet you weren't expecting a crossover like this!
1. The beginning

Omnicron woke up to a loud beeping on her alarm clock; she had to get ready for school. Yes, school, ever since her and her four friends began observing humanity since the 1940s they have been changing their style of how they kept their cover.

She goes by the name of Marie Cron, she took a shower and kept her waist length hair down instead of wrapping it in a bun.

Shadow Tanuva, leader of the Rogue Toa, goes by the name of Jack Shadow; he has short black hair with silver on the right side to represent his mask.

Mulsion, leader of the Negtahi was a unique being: a Shadow Being, he was made of pure shadow and controlled the negative elements, if anyone could rival Shadow Tanuva in a duel, he was that one. He goes by the name of Michel Lusion.

Zaku was a strange Toa, he was a Toa of Plant life, and he was made entirely out of plants, and he didn't feel pain at all, he has short light green hair and bright green eyes. He goes by the name of Zack Ku

Omnicron put on her school uniform, a long sleeved dark blue sailor shirt with a dark blue skirt and fixed her blue hair.

"Why do we have to pose as school kids Omnicron?" Shadow said as they were walking down the street to school, currently they were in Japan observing their customs.

"Because" Omnicron replied, "I like these school uniforms they're pretty" Zaku was always the quiet so it's always a surprise when he speaks. "Can you guys be quiet until we get to school? You both fight like a couple" Zaku said in an annoyed voice, he normally doesn't show emotion so this too was a surprise. "We are a couple Zaku" Shadow replied with his scratchy voice, "Now don't feel jealous, you'll find a girl someday" Shadow continued.

When they arrived at school they went to their respective classes.

When they had lunch they all met in Omnicrons class room, they were eating peacefully until the school bully showed up. "Alright you four freaks" He said in a demanding voice as he cracked his knuckles. "Give me one good reason why I should Jaken?" Michel replied in a cocky voice as he continued his lunch. "Because I'll pummel you and your friends" Jaken said as Marie got up and drug him out of the class room.

Omnicron sat thinking as she watched TV back home. "_What would the Prophet of Truth think if he knew that we were observing the very species that they say they have to destroy?" _ She wondered as she flipped through the channels, she found a particular anime she liked and kept it on.

Mulsion and Shadow were dueling in a cave not to far from their house; they exchanged blows and elemental attacks.

They were about to charge each other when a blast of fire went in between them, they turned and saw Omnicron and her Tensaiga in her hands. "I thought I should join in" She said as she ran towards Shadow but he parried with his own blade. This went on for atleast three hours, Mulsion and Shadow ganged up on Omnicron and she was having a hard time blocking their attacks. "This isn't fair" Omnicron whined as she blocked yet another duel attack from the two Negtahi, she began to get ticked off, she launched an elemental attack at both of them which caught them off guard.

Omnicron stormed off as the two were confused at the elemental attack.

Zaku sighed as he walked through his garden he made in the backyard of their house; he knew there would be trouble soon but he didn't know when but it was going to happen but it was.

The Axalara orbited Mars, cloaked of course so the humans' telescopes couldn't see them; Arum just finished a conference with the Tamahi high counsel, he sighed as he turned off the communication screen, the covenant have been asking questions as to what Omnicron is doing, he can't just go to high charity and tell them that they were observing the very species they swore to destroy, he began walking around the hundred thousand year old ship, it has survived the war with the Vortrixx, the war with a rebellion simply called the Order, and not to mention the great war with the Flood. He could feel all the dents in its protosteel armor, he sighed again and continued walking around the ship.


	2. Full war

The Axalara shook as two plasma torpedoes hit her side; Omnicron nearly fell out of her seat. How did this all happen you ask? Well it all started atleast five hundred years ago when the Covenant found out that they were observing the humans, they were instantly branded heretics and exiled from the covenant.

It all went downhill from there, the Aqua mangnans instantly increased their border defense from three ships to atleast twenty, their closest allies the Vortrixx controlled an empire spanning atleast half their galaxy and atleast five hundred billion ships under their control.

Omnicron exposed her and her species around the human year of 2478 and they advanced their technology by atleast two hundred years, but what was worse was before they were exiled from the covenant, they too advanced their technology far greater than the humans.

Omnicron awoke from her stasis tube, she looked at her human form she's always grown fond of, she quickly put on some clothes and proceeded to the bridge, she was accompanying Doctor Catherine Halsey and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes to a UNSC colony to gather potential subjects for their new SPARTAN II project, Omnicron was surprised when she learned that they planned to turn six year old children into super soldiers.

She thought it immoral, she even protested against it, but ultimately she had to go through with it.

When she arrived on the surface she changed into her Tamahi form, it wasn't rare that Aqua mangnans were found on earth colonies so she didn't need to mask her appearance. She had her eyes on two certain boys both six years of age. She walked up to them and they stopped what they were doing and looked at the nearly eight foot tall being coming towards them.

"May I ask what your names are?" Omnicron said in a soothing voice, the one with black hair replied first in a stern voice, "I'm Aaron, and this is my friend Harvey" he pointed at the boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was staring off into the sky, and the boy suddenly shouted: "I LIKE PIE!" Omnicron resisted the urge to laugh; both of these boys were perfect candidates for the project. She wrote everything down on her notepad and quietly left, when she got back onto the ship she traded notes with Halsey, they both managed to get around sixty subjects, although Halsey disagreed with Omnicrons choice to put Harvey in the program, Omnicron insisted that he be put into the program. Halsey reluctantly agreed.

It was the year 2525, Omnicron sighed, she knew the covenant would find an earth colony it was only a matter of time. She instantly mobilized: the Axalara, the Jetrax, and the Rockoh to go to the colony they lost contact with called Harvest, what they found there was atleast thirty covenant vessels there, they were sent a message that said: "_Your destruction is by the will of the gods, and we are there instrument_" Omnicron froze at the message, too frozen to notice three plasma torpedoes coming straight toward them.

The war had taken a lot out of all three species fighting the covenant, especially the humans; they had lost almost all their outer colonies, even with their advanced technology they have lost so much.

Mulsion sliced an elite in two with his blades of blood, energy shields or not, his blades could cut through hunter armor and still be razor sharp. "Heh" He said as he saw his opponent fall. "What a pity, I was hoping for a challenge" Mulsion said as he was walking away, he heard a hissing noise as he was walking away, he turned to see the blade of an energy sword slice across his chest plate. What a foolish move, Mulsions armor was made of protosteel, even if he didn't turn around the blade would have gone through him, because after all, he was made of pure shadow. Muslion turned toward the elite and shocked him with a bolt of lightning and the elite fell to the ground in a smoldering pile of slag.

SPARTAN 044 Aaron or better known as Killing spree among the marines, his partner, SPARTAN 033 Harvey or better known as Camera guy cause he carried a camera with him every where he went. They both moved as quietly as possible, which was kind of a contradiction considering they were fully clad in there armor, but their armor was allowed to be colored, Aarons armor was colored pure black, while Harveys armor was colored cobalt, "So, what's the plan Killing spree?" Harvey said as he scoped out their enemy, ONI always sends them and their team on suicide missions; they had the feeling that they didn't like them. Harvey leveled his scope on his sniper, sure he sucked at it, but he could atleast he could use it as a sighting tool, Aaron cracked off the first shot, he put a silencer on his sniper so they couldn't tell where it came from. He cracked off another shot and another elite fell to the ground without a head, he smiled under his helmet when he saw a gold elite, the ones that carried the sword, he had around thirty of them already.

They SPARTAN group moved fast into the covenant camp, they had to clear this area for a base, they moved fast and deadly, Church, leader of their branch of blue team had his team moved fast, they weren't the most competent team of SPARTANs but they managed. Church snapped the neck of a sleeping grunt and moved on to a sleeping elite, the poor fool didn't have its shields on, Church stepped on its neck hard and he heard a snap. Aaron snuck up behind the gold elite that was patrolling the perimeter, he took out one of his own swords and stabbed it in the back, he muffled its screams as it fell to the ground, he quickly grabbed its sword before it fell to the ground.

The mission was a success, no team casualties, and fifty five covenant ones, there was a short fire fight towards the end but Harveys and Aaron's team did it. Though they weren't the most competent squad they somehow manage to pull off every suicide mission Oni sends them on. Aaron took off his helmet and rubbed his black hair as he looked out to the sunset. Harvey had some great footage for ONI to study.

2552 Sigma Octanus IV

The SPARTANs had proven themselves throughout the years, but even with their help, the Aqua Magnans, and the Vortrixx, the UNSC had lost a lot and now they were moving in on the inner colonies. Zaku stood surrounded by three elites all armed with energy swords, the only thing Zaku was afraid of was anything that could light him up, he concentrated on two flowers beside him, in an instant they both grew into enormous flowers that swallowed up all the elites. He continued on his was to the city that he was supposed meet the SPARTANS.

Aaron barely dodged the blade of an energy sword of an elite, he countered with his own sword and slashed the being in two, he put away his sword and switched to his MA5B assault rifle and killed all the remaining grunts, he reloaded and continued on to meet with Camera Guy.


	3. The battle for Reach

Camera guy kicked and elite in the face and ran, he made the classical mistake of stepping on a twig and alerting the enemy, he ran as fast as he could, he thought he lost them when suddenly three elites with energy swords, they deactivated their active camouflage. Camera guy braced himself for an attack when he saw plants come out of the ground; he turned and saw Zaku standing there.

Shadow Tanuva moved his Rogue Toa squad through the city, Rogue Toa didn't control any elements, so they were all silver, but they could still use Cordak pistols and blasters, Shadow turned to the museum and saw a gathering of covenant soldiers there, he also saw Johns team of SPARTANs, he also saw Camera guy and his team.

They all made a frontal assault; the Rogue Toa fired their Cordak pistols while the SPARTANs made their way in.

The battle in space was going pretty well too, the Axalara moved in front the UNSC ships to take the brunt of the covenant plasma torpedoes, luckily their shields were pretty strong so they went down fifty percent, the Axalara turned to fire her own weapons, she fired three plasma torpedoes and a hundred Cordak missiles and charged up her Midak cannons, two covenant ships fell to the barrage of fire. The UNSC ships fired their archer missiles and MAC cannons and started to maneuver to get into the battle.

The Vortrixx were at all out war with the covenant, thousands of ships from each side clashing in open space, silent explosions all around one might say it was beautiful when you weren't up close.

Killing spree dodged a blast from a hunter, he tried punching it and kicking it, and now his armor was basically all but destroyed, though it was still able to be used his helmet was trashed along with the right arm of it, he smirked, these things will be fun to kill, he was about to attack again when the thing blew up, he saw Shadow holding a smoking Cordak pistol. "You think you can take on a hunter in hand to hand combat?" Shadow asked smirking "Those things are pretty tough, so far only protosteel blades can cut through their armor" Aaron sighed as he looked at what was left of the hunter and his armor.

Omnicron couldn't believe it, the covenant were retreating? She sensed that the covenant found what they were looking for on the planet and they left.

Killing spree looked at his armor, "_Trashed_" he thought as he rode a Pelican down to Reach, it had been a while since he had been on Reach, he apparently was to test out some new armor they made.

Omnicron was on her way to the bridge, she just talked to Ichigo, king of the Vortrixx, his fleet was still moving deeper into covenant space.

Camera guy was trying out the new armor they got, protosteel armor with a personal energy shield, much better than the mark IV armor he was used to, but this armor could be used by normal marines too, he pushed a button beside him, four holographic elites popped out of nowhere, he ran towards one but he tripped, he was about to get stomped on when a bullet went through the holo elites head, Camera guy turned and saw Killing spree holding a sniper in one hand, if there was anyone who could rival Lindas sniping, it was him. Camera guy turned and saw that he also got the other holo elites.

Master Chief watched as Camera guy and Killing spree argue over who was the better SPARTAN, naturally Killing spree won, "How can their team be SPARTANs? They haven't gotten as many kills as your team has, yet they survive all of ONIs suicide missions" Chiefs new AI Cortana said. "They're lucky Cortana, maybe even luckier than me" Chief replied.

"Ahh, what a pleasant day" Mulsion said as he was walking down the corridor of the Jetrax, it had gotten repaired after the battle of Sigma Octanus IV, it had taken quite a beating, he was surprised that it was standing after a hundred thousand years and a few wars. He remembered the Forerunners, "_What a glorious species_" He sighed, they were still around, just not in this galaxy, they detected Forerunner signatures in their galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. He laughed, they couldn't tell the covenant, they wouldn't believe them, and again he laughed at how stupid the covenant was, how could they not make the connection? That the Humans were related to the Forerunners?

Shadow Tanuva walked down one of Reaches many cities, it had been so long since he and Omnicron had been with each other besides being on the battle field, he sighed as he walked into a fancy restaurant he changed to his human form, it had been a while since he was a human. He was eating dinner when he got a call from Omnicron, they were here.

Omnicron gazed in awe of how many covenant ships there were, over three hundred, there were about a hundred UNSC ships and two hundred Aqua magnan ships along with ten Vortrixx ships, still they were out numbered. Omnicron muttered a swear as the Axalara moved into formation with the other capitol ships.

The battle was going both ways, the covenant ships had pushed them back, they pushed the covenant back, but at least fifty more covenant ships came out of slip space. "We need to fall back sir!" An officer on the Axalara yelled as they took more plasma hits for the humans, "I know we need to fall back! But we need to keep the human ships from getting hit" Omnicron replied, they knew Reach was lost, but they needed to make time for the human ships to escape, "Launch boarding pods!" Omnicron commanded.

Mulsion swore as the Jetrax took hit after hit from enemy ships, it never was well armored, but it made up for it in fire power, three Midak cannons, fifty Cordak missile pods, thirty laser and plasma cannons, and a powerful chain lightning cannon. The Jetrax fired a hundred Cordak missiles at random targets, then Mulsion did the most stupid thing she had ever seen. He deployed the Jetraxs ramming wings, wings with spikes on the end of them; he took the Jetrax through the covenant ranks ramming ship after ship, he destroyed at least ten of them.

The Rockoh meanwhile, was dueling with a covenant capitol ship, Shadow was thinking of a plan to destroy that ship, he maneuvered his ship under the covenant ship and bombarded it with laser fire; he left the bottom of the ship in a smoldering wreck. Shadow smiled as the Rockoh turned to the covenant mass of ships, "I could take on the entire covenant armada with that tactic" he exclaimed.


	4. The Fall of Reach and Halo

Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had bad writers block.

Omnicron grunted as the _Axalara_ was hit in the side by a plasma torpedo, the battle wasn't going well at all, the covenant sent more ships to Reach and now there were over a thousand of them. _The Pillar of Autumn_ was getting ready to make a blind slip space jump; Omnicron followed the ship where ever it was going.

Shadow Tanuva watched as silent explosions appear all over the system, he swore as his own ship was hit in the side and multiple explosions all along the starboard side of the hull devastated Shadows ship. "Fire all remaining Cordak missiles!" Shadow ordered as another explosion rocked the bridge.

Mulsion was still on a ramming spree, sweeping through covenant ships like a hot knife through butter…Well…Most of the time. _Jetrax_ was badly damaged; it lost most of its laser and plasma turrets.

The _Valiant Justice_, an Aqua Magnan scout ship was holding its own against three Covenant ships, CCS battle cruisers to be exact. Even though it was badly damaged it was still firing its Cordak missiles at every Covenant ship that was in range. That was until a Covenant super cruiser silenced the _Valiant Justice_ permanently.

"Move back, now!" Mulsion ordered ships under his command, that super cruiser was causing trouble. And he had to deal with it. Mulsion himself maneuvered the _Jetrax_ behind the super cruiser and fired everything he had left at the ship. The super cruiser was completely obliterated, "That's how the Negtahi do it." He chuckled as he watched the enemy ship burn. He turned to a console and saw that the _Axalara _was following the _Pillar of autumn _through a slip space portal. He decided to follow them.

Aaron sighed as he was helpless to prevent the glassing of the planet where he basically called home. He spat. This wasn't Reach anymore, just another planet the Covenant destroyed.

"What do you think, sir?" Aaron asked the master chief as he too, watched the glassing of Reach, "What I think, is that, the Covenant will pay, dearly too." Chief replied as he stepped into his cryo pod.

Omnicron walked the decks of her ship, "_She has seen worse I guess…_" Omnicron thought as she inspected a hull breach near the bridge, Shadow pounded on his chair as he watched the orbital MAC cannons get destroyed, he sighed and put his head in the palm of his left hand, "All those men on the ground…Helpless." Shadow mumbled into his palm, he then turned to one of his men, "Follow the _Axalara_, and leave Reach to its fate…" He commanded his helmsman as he typed in the coordinates.

Omnicron watched as her ship docked with Shadow's during slip space, she needed to wash and polish her armor after this war was over. "Shadow, good to see you, your ship is badly damaged." She greeted her husband with a soft and pleasant tone despite everything they've been through. "Thank you my dear. Yes, my ship has been through a lot." Shadow said smiling then his smile turned into a smirk. "Yet so has yours." He chuckled as he proceeded to Omnicron's private dining room. He hoped Mulsion would be joining them to discuss what happened at Reach.

"Just another day in the inferno known as war, such a beautiful smell too." Mulsion chuckled as he walked the decks of the once beautiful of the _Axalara_, "I assume you didn't call me here for small talk Omnicron." Mulsion said as he took a seat looking around the dining room. "Correct," she said with a frown on her mask. "Reach was a disaster!" She shouted as she pounded an armored gauntlet onto the table causing it to shake, "But," Shadow replied, "we put a nice dent in the Covenant armada! Surely that counts for something." He sighed and put his legs on the table and crossed them. "You could say that…" Omnicron replied as she sighed, "but now there are over 600 ships at Reach. It'll be a pain getting it back." Mulsion chuckled as he bit into an apple that was on the table. "The Vortrixx can get it back for us. Or maybe even Teridax and his Rahkshi." He chuckled and walked out the room, he never felt at home on a Tamahi ship, he only felt at home on the _Jetrax_. And Sera.

Aaron awoke from his cryo pod feeling a sudden pain all over his body; he resisted the urge to scream. "Poor guy," a technician mumbled as he observed Aaron down below, "I hate freezer burn." Aaron made his to the door and felt a thump and looked up at the observation window to see three Elites gunning town the person that was inside. He had to make his way up to the bridge to see the captain, and to reunite with his squad.

Camera Guy flew and hit a wall and looked at the crack in his visor, that's gonna hurt in the morning. He then quickly ducked as the Elite swung at him with an energy sword, he grimaced, those weapons were powerful in the right hands. Harvey kneed the Elite in the gut and chuckled slightly, this was going to be fun. "_NO THIS IS NOT!_" He though as he was kicked and pinned to the ground. The Elite was very skilled with the blade, until he was shot in the back by an unknown figure.

The _Jetrax_ took a blast in the rear by a CCS battle cruiser, the enemy ship slowly moved in for the kill. _Jetrax _then spun around and fired a hail of lasers at the CCS causing the shields to pop like a bubble and the hull to melt and burn causing massive breaches. Mulsion chuckled as he watched the small battle unfold, he then made his way to the ring floating in space, he had work to do.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever! If all three of you would not kill me I'll gladly update when I get the time.**


End file.
